You do Stupid Things When You are in love
by Shyrazie
Summary: One-shot. Artemis is ready to risk something for the one she loves. But how will Draco take it when she has left his world? How will he take it to find the mother of his child dead? please R&R DRACOXOC


It hurt me like hell. No worse than hell. The one I loved told me he didn't love me right after I gave birth to Scorpios Apollo Malfoy. He just simply told me he didn't love anymore just like that. Does he even know what effect that had on my heart. I'm broken and left to take care of my child.

I will always love him though. No matter what. Even though he said those words, and started dating other girls. He probably shagged them too….

I look at my baby, Scorpios. He has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He is a gorgeous baby. I just wish he could meet his father.

I'm broken still. I'll be more broken if Draco dies in the Second Battle.

But I have planned something.

My grandfather is Merlin. He knows a potion that was taken out of the book of potions. It was a potion that will make you feel dead and look dead after you were hit with the killing curse.

I plan on saving Draco from the killing curse. I can feel it though. Someone is planning to kill him and I know it.

The problem is my baby, Scorpios. I could leave him in the Room of Requirement for a few hours. I just need a house elf to take care of him. A trusted house elf. I know! Dotty. She was been my friend for a long time now.

I just need to get Dotty and breast feed Scorpios.

I put my Scorpios in his crib and I walk to the door. I peak my head out the door to see no one was around. Probably getting ready for the Second Battle. I walked out and hid in the shadows. I did a disillusion spell on me and walked to the kitchens to find Dotty.

One thing good about being the Heir of Merlin is our wandless magic. Another good thing is that Voldemort doesn't know I exist. I've been in hiding for my whole life. I haven't even told Draco…..

I got to the kitchens and asked one of the house elves if I could see Dotty. They nodded their head and Dotty appeared in front of me.

"Hello Miss Artemis. What can Dotty do for you?" Dotty asked.

"Well I need you to take care of Scorpios for me a bit and I know he will enjoy your company." I said.

"Oh! Dotty is happy to take care of baby Scorpios!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you. Really thank you. I'm going to somewhat help in the Second Battle. I promise I will be back." I said.

"Okay. Dotty will take great care of him and wait for you! What time Dotty need to come to Room of Requirement?" she asked. She knew where I was in the castle like always.

"How about at 6 o'clock?" I said.

She nodded her head. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. "Thank you Dotty." I said. "Dotty very welcomed!" she said.

I ran back to the Room of Requirement. I heard Scorpios whimper a bit. Seems like he is hungry.

I pick up Scorpios and sit on the bed. I pull up my shirt and let him latch on. I feel him suckle on my nipple. I look at him and smile. He was only three weeks old. I love him. I ran my hand through his tuft little hair. I stare at him till he finishes. I clean both of us up and I grab the burping blanket and burp him. I smiled once again. I put the blanket down and changed him into his onesie, it was blue and had a little dragon on it. I pick up his blankets wrapped him in them.

I hummed a lullaby. It made him fall asleep. I put him down in his crib.

Now I just need to get changed. Might as well fight (well die) looking like a Heir of Merlin. I grabbed a white dress. It was spaghetti strapped and it had a bow under the bust. It flowed down to my knees. It was a pretty dress. And this is what I meant looking like a Heir of Merlin. My grandfather, Merlin gave it to me. I twirled a bit and laughed.

I let my brown curls stay down and I'm going barefoot. I grabbed the vial with the potion and drank it.

"Hello Miss Artemis. Dotty think you like very pretty tonight." She said behind me. I smiled at her kind words. "Thank you Dotty. I might as well look like a Heir of Merlin out there." I said.

She knows everything about me. She was my friend from age four.

I walked over to Scorpios and carefully picked him up. "This is Scorpios, Dotty. He is my baby. I love him very much." I said. "Dotty think he is a cute little baby. Dotty also thinks that Mister Draco Malfoy could be his father." She said. She is smart. I sighed. "He is. I love Draco so much! He just left me after I gave birth. All he said was 'I don't love you anymore. I just stayed with you, to help you through your pregnancy.' And he got up and left. I cried. He left my heartbroken. Though I want him to be happy. I will let him do whatever he wants. He can date and shag as many girls he wants. Just as long as he is happy, I'll be happy." I confessed. I was on the verge to crying again. "Bye bye, Scorpios and Dotty." I said. I gave Dotty a hug. Then I hugged and kissed my Scorpios on the forehead and nose. I smiled a bit at his sleeping state. I handed him to Dotty and got up to leave.

Once I got to the door I looked back at them both and left.

I ran to where the battle was going to be. I literally ran to make sure Draco was safe. Once I got to the battle grounds. I searched for Draco. Once I found him I looked at who he was fighting.

It was his father. Lucius Malfoy. I saw what he was going to do. He was going to kill his own son. I panicked and ran towards Draco.

I latched on to Draco (he seemed a bit confused though) and said these words to him, "I will always love you no matter what. I will always love you." Once I said those I heard a _'Avada Kedavra!' _And the darkness engulfed me.

**DrPOV**

I was getting ready for battle. I was nervous. I know I had to fight my father.

I also know I have a kid. Don't know his name but I really don't give a damn. I think…..

I've been dating so many girls throughout the past three weeks and I still have Artemis in my head.

I did tell I didn't love her anymore and that I was only with her to help her with her pregnancy but that was all.

I don't love her anymore. Or do I?

No I don't love her anymore. I think…….

For the last three weeks I have been getting these second thoughts that I should be regretting those words I said to her. At first I thought I wasn't going to regret those words but right now I really don't know anymore.

Maybe I could go and see her one last time. No….I said I didn't love her anymore, so I'm not going to. Plus I don't know where she sleeps. Or which house she is in.

Why am I thinking about her? I shouldn't be thinking about her if I don't love her anymore.

Stop thinking and just get on the battle field. And that's what I did. I walked up and waited for them to come. When they came we all started fighting…Well throwing hexes.

So far three death eaters are dead. And I'm fighting with my father. Well I think he shouldn't have the title as a father. We were throwing hexes at each other.

"Stupefy!" I yelled.

"Experellamuis!"

We keep going at it till I felt a little body hug me. I look down confused. It was Artemis. What the hell? "I will always love you no matter what. I will always love you." She whispered. Then the world slowed down. I heard '_Avada Kedavra!' _and she went limped. No.. no… No this wasn't supposed to happen! "NO!" I cried. I threw the same curse at my father and watched him fall to the ground.

He killed the one I loved! I regret those words I said to her. I regret that I said I didn't love her anymore. I regret them. If I never said those words she might have been alive, taking care of our baby! But she is gone forever. I wish she was alive. My heart was breaking into pieces. She is gone…….

I cried and threw hexes at death eaters. I was in rage. She was gone…..gone…..gone…..

I pick her dead body up and carried her while I was fighting.

I was throwing hexes and curses for hours but I really didn't care. I just wanted them gone and I wanted Artemis to be alive again.

After a few hours more I heard cheers. Potter killed him. Everyone was in tears and cheers.

I was one of the ones in tears. I lost her. I sat down on ground crying, holding her little body to my chest.

I tried to remember all the good times. Her smile, her eyes, the way she laughs, her voice, when I first met her, our first kiss, our first date, those passionate nights and the day she told me she loved me for the first time.

I cried. This pain was just painful. I can't take it. She left my world by just trying to save me. She left my world and our baby's world.

I picked her up and ran to the Room of Requirement. When I opened it I saw a little house elf taking care of a baby. A baby with platinum blonde hair.

I set Artemis on the bed and I kissed her forehead and dead lips. I know I wouldn't get any response back but I wish I did get a response back. I looked at her. She looked so peaceful dead. It broke my heart more. I ran my hand through her luscious brown curls.

I looked at the house elf that was carrying the baby. Baby…..Our baby……Now my baby……

I walked up to the house elf and asked if I could hold the baby. She said, "Yes. Please be careful. His name is Scorpios Apollo Malfoy." He was a boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had his mother's nose and round eyes. He had the surname of Malfoy. I kissed my son's forehead and hugged him gently. My only family. I missed the chance to see him when his mother chose his name……..

I whispered, "I'm sorry," to him over and over. I didn't get to see his first 3 weeks of his new life or be with his mother through that…….His mother…..Artemis………

I walked over to Artemis while carrying Scorpios. I kissed her dead lips again and let the last tear fall. I will take care of our son for her, and also for his sake. I looked at her one last time and said, "I regret those words I said three weeks ago. I will always love you. It pains me to see that you are no longer in my world. I will always love you and you will be the only one I will love in my life."

And with that I walked out of the Room of Requirement with my son. Scorpios. I ignored the looks I was getting and held on to him. He was the only one who could make me think of her. I will raise him better than my father did for me. I will be a single father and stay that way.

Her body will always be in the Room of Requirement. It will stay there to be preserved and remembered.

I put my head up and held it up. Carrying my son around Hogwarts.

I'll let future come and await for Scorpios and I.


End file.
